Love Hurts but Being Alone is Worse
by wikkiwow
Summary: Jenny is a Junior in High School, She is Queen Bee and life couldn't get better. Bad boy Nate is back is he going cause trouble? Suck at summaries sorry.
1. Welcome Home Nate

A/N: So this is my first fan fiction ever. I have no idea if its any good but meh i was bored and this

Seemed like the thing to do :) This isn't like gossip girl at all. Jenny has never met Nate and knows nothing about him.

Anyways, Hope you like it read and review please.

Oh and i don't own GG cause if i did, lily and rufus would have never gotten together and

Serena wouldn't always be in peoples business.

* * *

Well looks like life on the upper eastside is about to get interesting . Spotted.. Nate

Archinbald getting out of his limo! Looks like bad boy Nate is back. Lets see what kind of

trouble he brings.

XOXO Gossip Girl

* * *

Jenny was shoving books into her locker when her phone started going off.

She sighed, she hoped it wasn't Gossip Girl saying something about her again.

She hated when her name was splashed all over gossip girl. She put her last

book in her locker and flipped open her phone. Yep it was gossip girl but it

wasn't about her, It was about some guy Nate.

"Who is Nate?" she wondered.

By lunch she was over the whole nate thing.I mean everyone was talking

about it. Apparently, he disappered for about three years. No one knows where

he went. So naturally people were coming up with their own versions of where he

went and why he left. Jenny didn't much care about any of that. She didn't know

who Nate was and if any of what she heard was true, She didn't want too.

* * *

Nate pulled up to an amazing hotel and got out. He couldn't believe he was back

here. There was no other choice though. Luckily, Nate had a friend like Chuck,

Who was letting him stay in his hotel. If he knew Chuck like he thinks he does,

The hotel room is probably gonna be bigger then most peoples apartments. That was

the only good thing about coming back. He walked into the lobby and looked around

for the front desk. Chuck had told him to tell the front desk his name and they would

take care of him. He walked up to the desk.

A twenty something with brown wavy hair asked him, " Hi can i help you?'

" Uh yea... I'm Nate Archinbald."

" Oh Mister Bass told us you would be arriving today." She had jumped off the stool

she was sitting on like she forget he was coming.

" Yea" Nate sighed, he really didn't wanna be here.

" Well your room is 3017. Do you have any bags you would like taken up?" She asked.

" Yea they are in my limo." He wondered why they always asked that.. like who really travels without bags?

" Ok we will send someone up with them right away."

" Ok thanks"

" Here is your room key, If you need anything let us know. Chuck told us to take

good care of you." She smiled at him in that way that made him think Chuck told her

to take good care of him.

" I'm sure he did." He actually laughed. Not at her trying to hint towards something but

at his friend Chuck who was such a man whore.

He made his way to the thirtieth floor. The place he would be spending most of his he walked out of the elevator he couldn't believe what he saw. The hotel room, If you could even call it that, was amazing. It wasn't old fashioned, It had a modern day spin on it. The set up was amazing. It wasn't insanely big but it was brilliant. It had winding stairs to the loft where his bed was. He was going to love it here...


	2. Chrissy

A/N: Hey guys thanks for the reviews! So didn't think i was going to get anything lol. Anyways,

Here is the second chapter hope you guys like it!. You know the drill read and review plz, it keeps

me going!

I don't own Gossip Girl sadly...

* * *

"Chrissy!" Jenny yelled and started laughing at the craziness of her best friend.

"What?" Chrissy said feigning innocence. "I'm just speaking the truth, The guy had a nice butt."

"But did you really have to tell him that he did?" Jenny asked slightly horrified at what Chrissy

does sometimes.

"Well of course! The man should know that he has a cute butt." Her friend said smirking.

"Wow, you are something else Chrissy" Jenny said while chuckling.

Jenny loved her best friend, She met her a year ago at one of the many parties Jenny had attended, Jenny and Chrissy became friends was over the top sometimes but she had a lot of the same interests Jenny did. She was tall and had beautiful red hair. She was smart and as sarcastic as they come. She had away about her the just drew you in. It might be her carefree attitude or that she always told you what she thought, Even if you didn't wanna hear it. It seemed the only weakness Chrissy had was boys, She just couldn't get enough of them.

" I know I'm totally amazing!" she said beaming at Jenny.

"Uh huh, I'm surprised i can fit in here with you and your ego." Jenny told her.

Chrissy put her arm around Jenny and said " You know i always have room in my world for you Little J."

Jenny sighed. " You know i freaking hate being called that. Don't make me start calling you what Gossip Girl does."

"NO! God that's not fair! Mine is a lot worse then yours!' She looked horrified at the possibility of that name being used.

" Haha it so is. I couldn't be that mean to you." Jenny felt bad for threatning her best friend like that but man she hated being called Little J. She wasn't little anymore and didn't like when people treated her like she was still fourteen.

" You are evil!" Chrissy told her.

" I'm sorry i promise to never threaten you with that again." Jenny sincerely told her.

" So what else are we doing today? This is getting kinda old." Chrissy looked at her like she was bored to death.

" Oh, I can't do anything after this I gotta get home. My dad wants to have Dan and everyone there for dinner since Dan is in college now."

" Well crap, What am i going to do then?" Chrissy said looking like a lost puppy.

" I dont know what to tell you, i love you though." Jenny said trying to cheer her up.

" Yea yea. I'll just have to find a guy to occupy my time." Chrissy perked up with that idea.

" Well I should go, But text me later and tell me what you ended up getting into." Jenny hugged her best friend.

" Count on it." Chrissy hugged her friend back and then left the opposite direction Jenny was heading.

* * *

Jenny walked into her Brooklyn apartment and smelt delicious food. She looked over and her dad Rufus was making smothered pork chops with mashed potatoes and green beans. It looked amazing and smelling the food made her incredibly hungry.

" Hey dad, That smells wonderful!" Jenny said her stomach growling at her.

" Hey hunny, I know right? Smothered pork chops are delicious." Rufus said as he was spreading the cream of mushroom soup over the pork chops.

" That they are, Where is Dan? I thought he would be here by now." Jenny sighed, She thought he would be here when she got there.

" Oh, he called and said he was running late. Something about traffic." Rufus didn't look convinced.

Jenny knew why he was really running late and it goes by the name of Vanessa. Ever since Dan and Vanessa finally stopped acting stupid and got together, They have pretty much been inseparable. They saw less of Dan as well. She loved that her brother finally realized that him and Vanessa were perfect for each other but she missed her brother. And when she did get to see him Vanessa was with him alot of the time. And they were so in love and acting all damn cute it made Jenny want to puke. But she was just bitter cause she didn't have that.

"Yea, Traffic...Right." Damn she was being angsty wasn't she?

" You alright Jenny?" Her dad asked looking up at her worried.

" Yea just tired is all." Jenny lied.

"Well dinner will be ready in about fifteen minutes and Dan should be here in twenty." Rufus still had the worried dad look on his face.

"Alright, well im gonna go sit in my room and listen to music until we are ready. Send Dan in to get me." Jenny told her dad

"Alright hunny."

Jenny walked into her room and put on Paramore's "Breathe".

* * *

So that's chapter two, Hope you like it. I know there is no Jenny/Nate yet but i wanted to introduce Chrissy into the mix. I know Chrissy doesn't exist but i never understood why they dont let Jenny have a best friend like Blair and Serena are. So i made my own friend for Jenny! I know eric is her friend but she needs a girl.... Next Chapter is the Nate/Jenny meet and Dan coming into the fic.


End file.
